1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a display unit and a method for fabricating the same. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a display unit having an in-cell photoelectric element and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Touch panels are roughly-grouped into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels according to different sensing methods thereof. Since the optical touch panel not only has a touch control function but also has a scanner function, it is widely applied in various electronic products. In various types of the optical touch panels, a design of in-cell photoelectric element is popular, and a main reason thereof is that fabrication of the in-cell photoelectric element can be integrated with fabrication of a display panel, so that the display panel (touch display panel) having the in-cell photoelectric element may have a thinner thickness and lighter weight. However, research and development of the conventional display panel having the in-cell photoelectric element is still in a primary stage, so that it is still a research and development focus for fabricating a low-cost and high-sensitivity touch display panel having a dual side photo-sensing function.